This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A number of studies followed this procedure: Procedures: -- Pairmatch and transfer animal to Duke 4 days before Day 0 -- Day 0: imaging all animals for baseline -- Day 1: dosing Gr. 1, 2, 4, and 5 -- Day 2: dosing Gr. 1-6 and imaging -- Day 6: dosing Gr. 1-4 -- Day10: dosing Gr. 1-5 and imaging -- Day 20: imaging -- Day 21: transfer animals for sampling to Piedmont, dose with lectin and sample -- Set up 30 HRLN nu/nu mice with 5x106 MDA-MB231 tumor cells in 5-th mammary fat pad -- Cell Injection Volume is 0.2 mL/mouse -- Age at Start Date: 8-12 weeks -- Pair match when tumors reach an average size of 150 - 200 mg, and begin treatment -- Body Weight: days 0,1,2,6, 10,13, 16, 20 -- Caliper Measurement: days 0,2,6, 10,13, 16, 20 -- Endpoint Day 21. Euthanize all animals as given below. Moribund animals are to be euthanized and samples taken. Follow special dosing instructions, as directed by study coordinator